Realizing True Love and Where It Goes
by kag-n-inu4eva
Summary: ok rated R for later chater LEMON in later chapters Inuyasha finally tells Kagome how he feels about her (InuKag)


(A/N ok there's no lemon in this chapter but there will be in later ones just a warning) Chapter One  
  
Kagome stirred in her sleep with the little kitsune in her arms and Inuyasha in the tree above her watching her sleep. Miroku and Sango had gotten married ad now they are on their honeymoon. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo were left alone to collect the last 2 shards left. They had recently killed Naraku and now Kagome and Inuyasha are healing from their wounds. But happy that Naraku is finally dead and they had avenged Kikyo's death, but haven't put her 2 rest yet. And Sango's happy that her little brother, Kohaku and her father's deaths were avenged as well. Miroku is happy that Sango's happy and he finally got rid of that dreaded wind tunnel in his hand.  
Inuyasha kept playing replays in his mind of the fight with Naraku. Flashback Inuyasha had told Kagome to run off, she acted like she did but really she didn't. She had hid behind a bush to make sure Inuyasha would be ok and hopefully just maybe there would be someway that she could help. Inuyasha was about to use had wind scar when Naraku pointed his finger to the bush Kagome was hiding in and blasted it, hitting Kagome. But not as bad as Inuyasha and Kagome thought it would've been. She had only gotten some deep cuts in her leg, side and arm much like Inuyasha's wounds but not as bad. When he heard Kagome scream and saw that she didn't run off like he said, Inuyasha got frightened and pissed. Inuyasha finally whipped his wind scar really pissed off. And Kagome got up slowly and shot her sacred arrow towards Inuyasha's wind scar making it stronger and killing Naraku. Surprising Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome got weary and fainted, Inuyasha caught her and brung her back to camp. End of Flashback "Kagome keeps taking more care of my wounds then her own" whispered Inuyasha to himself. He looked back down at the sleeping Kagome and sighed. "She'll never heal that way. I'm feeling better now, I must take care of her in return now." And hoped down from the tree landing lightly next to Kagome making sure not to wake her, since the sun had not risen yet. And he just sat next to her and watched her sleep until she woke up.  
  
Kagome woke up. Blurely she could see Inuyasha right next to her. And what looked like to be some medicine and bandages next to him. "Inuyasha? What are you doing?" asked Kagome. "Since you take care of my wounds all the time, I'm gonna return the favor to you. You don't act like your hurt but I know you hurt inside, no one could have injuries like those and not hurt. Not even me." said Inuyasha "Inuyasha I." before she could protest, Inuyasha put a finger up to her mouth and began treating to her wounds. Inuyasha treated her so gently and was being so nice to her. 'Why is he acting like this he never acts like this to me.' Kagome thought. She was gonna ask why he was acting like this, but decided to wait until later.  
Inuyasha finished up taking care of Kagome's wounds. Finally he realized how he was treating her. Not like he usually does. He was happy that he had finally stop treating her like crap. 'Why do I always treat her like crap? She's the one I love with my whole heart, someone like her shouldn't be treated like that.' Thought Inuyasha. 'Know tonight after dinner I'm gonna tell her I love her and that I would like her as my mate. I hope she feels the same way.' Inuyasha thought as he looked over to Kagome who was cooking their lunch. 'Kikyo is out of the question now considering she is just a heap of clay and dirt. Somewhere along the way I fell completely in love with Kagome and now I don't love Kikyo anymore. For one Kikyo doesn't love me for who I am she wanted me to become human. And now Kikyo just despises me and wants me to go to hell with her. I don't know what it is with Kagome but it feels like she. she's totally different from Kikyo. She may be her reincarnation but she was totally different from what Kikyo was. She loves me for who I am. Kikyo didn't.' thought Inuyasha. He thought of all this sitting in a tree waiting for Kagome to finish cooking lunch. "Smells like Ramen and Oden." Said Inuyasha. It smelled really good and it just kept making him hungrier and hungrier. He hoped down from the tree he was in and came up behind Kagome and looked over her shoulder to see if lunch was done yet. Kagome saw him looking over her shoulder, and realizing he was getting pretty hungry by the way his stomach growled, she just giggled and said "lunch is almost ready Inuyasha be patient ok?" "Ok" he said in reply and he went over and sat down on the blanket Kagome had put out for them to eat on. "Hey Kagome, what happened to Shippo?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked at him questionably. "Not that I care I'm just curious." "Oh, I'm sorry Inuyasha I forgot to tell you he went off with Kaede for a while for training. He wants to be able to help us in fights so Kaede said she knew a place where he could be trained by a famous fighter to become stronger and learn new attacks and stuff. So he won't be back for a while. Guess it's just gonna be you and me for a while Inuyasha." "Feh, whatever, its not like he'll ever become a good fighter anyways." "Inuyasha! Have faith in him at least!" said Kagome yelling at Inuyasha. "Why should I!" yelled Inuyasha back. "SSIITTT!!" Screamed Kagome. BAM! "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" screamed Inuyasha. "For being a stubborn and not having faith in the little kid!" "FINE!" yelled Inuyasha giving in realizing he was treating Kagome like crap again. "So you got some faith in him now?" asked Kagome. "Yea" replied Inuyasha. "YAY! Good Inuyasha." Kagome hugged Inuyasha making him blush but happy. "Ok, lunch is ready now" He heard that and jumped up and got the cup a ramen Kagome handed him. He gobbled it down pretty fast. As Kagome ate her Oden slowly, Inuyasha watched her eat. When she finished eating she asked "Inuyasha would you like to come back with me to my time for a short while?" "Why?" "So I can restock on my supplies. I'm running out of food 


End file.
